


Confess

by faithinthepoor



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble written for the IDoF drabblethon at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - Legend Of The Seeker, Cara/Kahlan, confess

When the Con Dar passes she is forced to face the consequences of her actions. Her rage has managed to turn the tide on the battle and her former enemies now bow at her feet. She’s never comfortable with that side of herself, that she is capable of that extreme loss of control, but she has always felt it was a necessary evil.

A threat to Richard provoked the Con Dar and until now she would have said that protecting him was more important than anything else in the world. Richard is safe but Cara writhes on the ground. Kahlan falls to her side and the Mord’Sith looks up at her with blind adoration, “Command me Confessor.”

“No,” she replies and wishes that she could literally choke on her own tears.

“Have I failed you?”

“No Cara I have failed you.”

Cara reaches up and strokes Kahlan’s face, “I’m sorry if I hurt you but it’s ok I’ll be dead soon.”

She looks down at the shell that once housed the love of her life, “I should have told you how I felt before it was too late.”

“You can tell me anything Mistress.”

She knows this is true but Cara’s soul is already gone and she will never hear the words so instead Kahlan says, “If it’s ok I will stay with you.”

“I don’t want you to have to suffer.”

“I would only suffer if I left you.”

“Then stay Mistress,” and so Kahlan stays until the end.


End file.
